kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
E-106 Eta
E-106 Eta "ε" (E-106 "エータ ", E - 106 "Ēta") is an antagonist character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It was the seventh unit in the E-100 Series line, created by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik either during or after his campaign to harness the power of Chaos. "Tracked to area near Spagonia. STATUS: Liberated." :—E-102 Gamma's Data Log on E-106 Eta (ε). Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance E-106 Eta has a standard model structure similar to the rest of the E-100 Series, with the addition of the arm jackhammers it was gifted. It is colored light blue and gold with a pair of black plating, one per each shoulder. It has orange eyes. * Hair Color: N/A * Color Scheme: Light Blue, Black, Silver, Gold * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Height: 215cm. (7ft.) * Weight: 1815.563lbs. (825.256kg.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality E-106 Eta is silent, emotionless and unwaveringly dedicated to disposing the enemies of Dr. Eggman. However, it is quite single-minded when dealing with its foes, showing no care about causing collateral damage to the surroundings despite the risks. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * E-100 Alpha (brother, destroyed) * E-101 Beta (brother, destroyed) ** E-101 Mark II (remodeled version of E-101 Beta, destroyed) * E-102 Gamma (brother, destroyed) * E-103 Delta (brother, destroyed) * E-104 Epsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-105 Zeta (brother, destroyed) * E-107 Theta (brother, destroyed) * E-108 Iota (brother) * E-109 Kappa (brother) * E-110 Lambda (brother) * E-111 Mu (brother, destroyed) * E-112 Nu (brother, destroyed) * E-113 Xi (brother) * E-114 Omicron (brother, destroyed) * E-115 Pi (brother, destroyed) * E-116 Rho (brother, destroyed) * E-117 Sigma (brother, destroyed) * E-118 Tau (brother) * E-119 Upsilon (brother, destroyed) * E-120 Chi (brother, destroyed) * E-121 Phi (brother, destroyed) * E-122 Psi (brother, destroyed) * E-123 Omega (brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Unlike the other models in the E-100 Series, E-106 Eta's strength lies in melee combat rather than long-ranged laser cannon attacks. Eta's arms are build like pistons which ends with two large durable spikes. With them, Eta is able to apply enough force to its strikes that it can drive its spikes through considerable thick layers of metal with ease. It is also high durable and resilient to damage; it took the combined strength of both Amy and Sonic to significantly damage it, and even then it continued to operate. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Jackhammer arms * Enhanced durability Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * E-106 Eta Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:E-100 Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Eggman Empire Category:Sonic Universe Characters